Protective
by Laura Schiller
Summary: How Georgia gained her reputation for toughness at school...because no one, but no one messes with Nicholas when she's around.


Protective

By Laura Schiller

Based on: Stravaganza

Copyright: Mary Hoffman

The streets around Barnsbury Comprehensive were quiet in the afternoon, the sun glancing off the windows of the high rise apartment blocks as birds wheeled overhead. Georgia and Nicholas, formerly Falco, had left the school building together, as usual, and were walking home – the three blocks to go before they had to separate was always a high point in the day for him, a time to talk freely without being surrounded by a dense crowd of students.

"So the operation's in five days," he said quietly, adjusting his grip on his crutches as he limped awkwardly down the street. "And you're sure I'll be able to walk again when it's all over?"

Georgia sighed. "That's about the hundredth time you've asked me that. Yes, I'm sure, and so are the doctors. Don't worry." She smiled and touched his arm in a ressuring way; he smiled back, taking a deep breath to relax.

An exasperated shout behind them suddenly made them turn around.

Apparently some other Barnsbury students had been following the foot route home; a pretty girl they knew by sight was storming away in the opposite direction, her long black hair streaming behind her like a racehorse's mane. A blond boy from Georgia's English class flung out his hand as if to stop her, then made a fist and cursed out loud.

Spotting Georgia and Nick, he shot them a poisonous glare.

"What're you lot looking at?" he spat.

"Nothing," called Nick, waving over his shoulder. "See you, Jones."

The two friends had already turned back and Georgia was just about to say something when they were interrupted again.

"Oi! Duke!"

Jago Jones was following them, dragging one leg in a nadty parody of Nicholas's limp.

"Be careful," Georgia whispered. "Fighting with Ayesha always leaves him in a foul mood."

"I've been meaning to ask you a few things," said Jago, in the same penetrating, nasal drawl he used on the school state. "You're such a mystery, you see. The Barnsbury Quasimodo."

Georgia let out an involuntary hiss of anger; thankfully Nicholas, still being new to this world, didn't get the reference and merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is it true your folks ditched you?" Jones went on. "Why would they? Tired of having a spastic freak for a kid? Or did you run away from home? Oh, sorry, I forgot – you _can't _run."

He smirked, scanning every inch of Nicholas's frame as if to check for weaknesses.

The younger boy's knuckles went white as he gripped his crutches, but otherwise he showed no reaction. This seemed to discomfort Jones, because his face turned into an even uglier look.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" he taunted. "Did I hurt your feelings? Are you gonna go cry on your girlfriend's shoulder?" His eyes flicked over to Georgia, whose face flooded with pink.

"Get out of it, Jones," she snapped.

He laughed. "Blimey, O'Grady, I knew you were weird, but a cripple who's two years younger_?_ I don't know what kind of Oedipal complex thing you've got going on, but..."

"I _said_, shut up!" Georgia snapped.

"Georgia, no, he's not worth – " Brushing off Nick's protest, she took a step closer until she was within striking range of Jones, her eyes level with his pointed chin.

"If you say one more word about _my friend,_" she hissed, "I can guarantee you won't look so pretty for Ayesha tomorrow."

"Protective, are we?" said Jones. "Shouldn't your little wounded knight be defending _your_ honor? If you had any, that is."

Georgia's fist shot through the air so fast, he barely saw it coming.

()

The next day, Georgia found herself, Nick and Jago Jones sitting on hard plastic chairs in the corridor in front of the headmaster's office. Jones, whose left eye somewhat resembled a raccoon's, was called in first, leaing the other two staring at the glass-paneled door.

"He was right, you know," said Nicholas, looking bitter. "I should have done something, instead of just standing there. Two years ago I would have challenged him to a duel, but now..."

"Shush!" Georgia's head jerked toward the door, reminding him there were people within earshot. "Never mind, Nick. It was just my stupid mistake. I shouldn't have risen to his bait. I'm sorry."

"I tried to stop you, you know."

She looked down at her hands, still embarrassed.

"But," and when she looked up, she noticed the mischievous smile lighting sparks in his wide brown eyes. "You were amazing," he said. "Very fierce."

Georgia felt an odd flutter in her chest and let out a nervous little laugh to disperse it.

"Yes, well, knowing Jago, I'll probably be established as a dangerous gangster by second period."

"Maybe you should get a tattoo..."

"...Or dye my hair. How about something wild, like red and white stripes?"

When Jago Jones came out, trying to look smug and in pain at the same time, he noticed, much to his dismay, that the hardened criminal and her sidekick were grinning at each other as if they were the only two people in the world.


End file.
